The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for use in dilating and heating tissue, such as in the management of malignant obstructions in a vessel. The invention is particularly concerned with a method and apparatus wherein dilation is achieved through means of a heatable balloon catheter.
Tissue that has been subjected to heat during dilation is more likely to retain its newly dilated configuration than if heat had not been used. Application of heat to tissue gives it a hardened, leathery consistency, probably resulting from denaturization and collagen contraction. These processes occur at moderately elevated temperatures (under 100 degrees C.).
At present, dilation is commonly performed with a set of taper-tipped rigid dilators or, in some cases, with conventional balloon dilation catheters. Neither method incorporates heat. Redilations are common and are often administered frequently (e.g., for esophageal carcinoma). A device that incorporates heat during dilation could significantly reduce the frequency of dilations.